In digital imagers, such as digital cameras, which employ charge coupled devices (CCDs), small dust particles or specs can accumulate on the face of the CCD. When a picture is taken with a camera, these minute particles show up in the image, thereby deteriorating the image. The minute particles are difficult to safely remove from the surface of CCDs, since the CCDs can be easily damaged. Not only the surface of CCDs are susceptible to accumulation of such small dust particles, but also films, camera mirrors, optics, and other sensitive surfaces can attract such small dust specs, thereby deteriorating the operating performance of those items or products. Removal of such minute particles is also difficult, since scratching or other types of damage may occur.
There is also a need in police work for gathering evidence such as small hairs or minute particles from objects without changing or damaging the surface characteristics of those objects from which the evidence is being collected.